warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallstar's Revenge/Main article
200px |image2=SE-6-RR.jpg 200px |option1=Front |option2=Official Reprint |author=Kate CaryRevealed on Kate's Facebook Page |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin, Owen Richardson |jacket designer=Megan Stitt |publish date=2 July 2013Revealed on HarperCollins Catalogs |isbn=ISBN 9780062218049 |editions=Hardcover, E-book |preceded = Goosefeather's Curse |followed = Yellowfang's Secret |summary=''As a young warrior, a tragedy leaves Talltail filled with bitterness and an all-consuming hunger for vengeance. He sets off on a dangerous quest for revenge—far outside the bounds of the warrior code.}} 'Tallstar's Revenge' is the sixth volume in the ''Super Editions. Tallstar is featured on the cover.Revealed on Kate's blog Blurb :A desperate quest for revenge. :Tallpaw is a loyal WindClan apprentice who is eager to protect his Clan. But before Tallpaw can complete his apprentice training, a tragic incident leaves his father dead—and Tallpaw is consumed by a burning desire for vengeance. Even as he earns his warrior name, Talltail, he cannot see past the anger in his heart. :Though it goes against everything he has been taught, Talltail puts his loyalty to WindClan aside and travels far from home in search of justice for his father. But Talltail's new life outside the laws of the warrior code is filled with danger... and he is forced to decide how much he is willing to sacrifice for revenge. Praise :"Tallstar's Revenge is designated a "Warrior's Super Edition," and there is no mystery why: This Erin Hunter original novel weighs in at 544 pages and this standalone wonder offers readers their clearest view yet into WindClan and the personality of its leader." Revealed on Barnes and Noble's website :::::::-Barnes and Noble Detailed plot description :A StarClan warrior named Thrushpelt greets Heatherstar as she prepares to give her her eighth life. Heatherstar thanks her. Thrushpelt then gives her the eighth life, and she groans. Thrushpelt then calls over another StarClan cat; Daisytail. She asks Heatherstar if she knows her, and the young leader replies that she has heard her name many times, that Daisytail's insistence for her kits not to fight ShadowClan was so strong it became part of the warrior code. Daisytail gives Heatherstar her last life, and she falls to her knees in agony. Hawkheart, WindClan's medicine cat asks if she was okay, but Daisytail replies Heatherstar is strong. Heatherstar vows to lead her Clan well through her nine lives. Hawkheart wants to return to the Moonstone, but Heatherstar stays behind. She climbs the moor, but another StarClan cat asks her why she stayed. She turns around to see an ancient warrior named Mothflight, who gives her a warning about her Clan's loyalty. Heatherstar argues with her, saying she deserved her warriors' loyalty as leader. Mothflight tells her that her words will guide, and one of WindClan's warriors will turn rogue. Heatherstar denies that a WindClan warrior would stray, and Mothflight answers that the cat will find where their loyalty truly lies, when he travels away from the Clan. :Tallkit, a new kit of WindClan, is often teased by Shrewkit because both of his parents were tunnelers. Tallkit is called "Wormkit" because of it. Tallkit's father, Sandgorse, later shows him how to tunnel when Shrewkit won't knock off the teasing. Tallkit then digs, but the mini-tunnel falls on him. He cries for his mother, Palebird, and rushes back to the nursery. Shrewkit is named Shrewpaw and apprenticed to Cloudrunner to be a moor runner while Barkkit is named Barkpaw and apprenticed to Hawkheart. Tallkit soon gets his apprentice name, Tallpaw, and is apprenticed to a moor runner named Dawnstripe. The tunnelers are outraged since they were promised a tunneler, and Heatherstar responds that she has watched Tallpaw and saw him to be more fit as a moor runner, and that after he has trained as a moor runner, he could decide to become a tunneler if he so chose. Sandgorse is outraged, and while Tallpaw is relieved, when he talks to his father about it, he admits that he doesn't want to go tunneling. Sandgorse, although doesn't look too happy, tells Tallpaw to do whatever his heart desires. Dawnstripe then takes Tallpaw out to see the territory for the first time. Like any new apprentice he is amazed by how big the area is. :Not soon after, a patrol, Shrewpaw, Stagpaw, Doepaw, Hareflight, Ryepaw, Aspenfall, Larksplash, and Cloudrunner come and congratulate Dawnstripe on her new apprentice and Tallpaw on becoming an apprentice. Tallpaw and his mentor then join Larksplash and Ryepaw to renew the scent markers near the RiverClan border. In his excitement chasing a rabbit, Tallpaw doesn't realize that he nearly fell into the gorge. Luckily, Dawnstripe's quick senses activate and she pulls him up by the scruff. He is scolded for his clumsiness, but it is forgotten as he is taught about the RiverClan border. He is mesmerized by Fourtrees, but wonders where the Great Rock is. Dawnstripe tells him it's hidden from sight, but it'll be visible when he goes for a Gathering. Dawnstripe shows him the high-moor - the very edge of Clan territory. Tallpaw is puzzled on how that can be, for he sees much, much more territory, and wonders what is beyond the hunting grounds that the cats of the moor govern. Tallpaw sees Highstones, and when they start to travel back, he almost falls into a mud hole. The tunneling patrol seems to be working on a new tunnel, and Dawnstripe refuses to help them for they know what they're doing. They continue to head back to camp, and Dawnstripe assures Tallpaw that he'll soon get the hang of how to be a WindClan warrior. Barkpaw is elated to have Tallpaw back in camp, however, Shrewpaw is the opposite side of the same piece of prey, for he insults Tallpaw, and tells him to go back to the tunnels, where he belongs. :Ironically, Shrewpaw and Tallpaw train together on the same morning, with Shrewpaw insulting Tallpaw as they start their trek. Shrewpaw accuses him off being a tattle-paw as Tallpaw tells Dawnstripe about it. She informs the both of them that they'll be meeting up with the older apprentices to help them with their final assessment. But before they do that, they are instructed to warm up - running laps before they can help. Tallpaw finds himself gliding with the wind, impressed at how he's comfortable with running although both his parents were tunnelers. Each of the three older apprentices take turns on reporting what they view from the Outlook Rock, and now, it is time for their hunting part of assessment, which is where Tallpaw comes in. Tallpaw has to be a rabbit, and the three cats will work together to track him. Dawnstripe and Cloudrunner tells Tallpaw that all he has to do is head for a boulder away from the cats, and suggests ways of making it harder for them to catch him. :He is almost successful to reach the boulder, but Stagpaw catches him first. Soon Tallpaw begins to practice battle moves with Shrewpaw, who protests. On his third try, Tallpaw flips over Shrewpaw into the grass, which angers him. Dawnstripe tells Tallpaw not to be bothered by Shrewpaw's attitude, and Tallpaw decides he'll just have to put up with it. After training, Tallpaw, Barkpaw, and Shrewpaw eat together and talk about their training. Barkpaw disgusts Tallpaw by telling him how he treated Whiteberry's tick bite infection. After he asks if Shrewpaw likes training with Tallpaw, he decides not to make Barkpaw worry about them not getting along. Across camp, it is revealed that Meadowslip will soon have Hickorynose's kits. Tallpaw hears about a group of cats that visits WindClan every greenleaf, but no one will tell him anything about them. :Later, Tallpaw is on patrol when a group of tunnelers shows up. Sandgorse boasts about how they have nearly completed a tunnel to the gorge. Knowing that all moor runner apprentices must spend a day underground to learn tunnel safety, Sandgorse invites Tallpaw to come and see its completion. Once inside the tunnel, Tallpaw is terrified. The tunnelers break through to the gorge, but come out lower than they intended. The tunnel floods, and Tallpaw panics. He is shocked when the tunnelers talk of continuing the project, and refuses to go into the tunnels again. :Tallpaw goes to his first Gathering. When he returns, the visitors have arrived: Bess, Algernon, Reena, Mole, and Sparrow. The next day, Tallpaw and Reena are on a patrol when Woollytail shows up and mentions the flooded tunnel. Dawnstripe is shocked by Tallpaw's misadventure, and she talks to Heatherstar about it. Heatherstar tells the tunnellers to shut down their gorge tunnel, and Sandgorse blames Tallpaw. A few days later, Tallpaw wakes up early and goes to gaze out over the moor. Sparrow joins him, telling him that he, not Sandgorse, controls his destiny. Tallpaw realizes that he shouldn't feel so bad about not being a tunneler. Afterwards, Tallpaw is patrolling. He scents ThunderClan, but it turns out to be a group of mentors and apprentices heading to the Moonstone. Tallpaw scents ShadowClan moments later, but doesn't want to make another dumb mistake. Luckily, Stagleap scents ShadowClan too, and they hurry back to camp. They drive the invaders away, but Brackenwing is killed. Tallpaw admits that it was his fault, since he was the first to scent ShadowClan. Shrewpaw is furious. :Meanwhile, Sparrow has been growing more and more interested in the gorge tunnel. He asks Sandgorse to take him down there, and the tunneler agrees. However, the tunnel starts to collapse. Tallpaw is enraged when he hears that Sparrow left his father behind. He tries to rescue Sandgorse, but is barely rescued himself. Sandgorse drowns, and Tallpaw vows to one day punish Sparrow for his role in the crisis. In the aftermath, Meadowslip has her kits: Hopkit (who has a twisted paw), Sorrelkit, and Pigeonkit. Tallpaw decides to train as a tunneler, but Heatherstar announces that there will no longer be any tunneling in WindClan. :Some time later, the rogues finally leave. Tallpaw is still angry that Sparrow was never punished. He and Shrewpaw are taken to the Moonstone, where Tallpaw dreams of the rogues. They return to WindClan for their battle skills assessment. Shrewpaw taunts Tallpaw about his father, and Tallpaw loses control of his emotions and savagely attacks Shrewpaw. He is ashamed, saying he doesn't deserve to become a warrior. Back at camp, Palebird reveals that she is expecting Woollytail's kits. Tallpaw becomes angry accusing her of betraying his father. Tallpaw becomes Talltail, and Shrewpaw becomes Shrewclaw. They bicker during their vigil, causing Heatherstar to be annoyed when she checks on them. Later, Palebird gives birth to her second litter: Wrenkit, Bristlekit, Rabbitkit, and Flykit. Talltail talks with Barkface, which leads him to wonder if his destiny lies in finding Sparrow and punishing him for Sandgorse's death. Afterwards Talltail is hunting when the RiverClan warriors Nightsky and Piketooth chase a rabbit over the border and kill it. Talltail lets them keep it, an act his Clanmates do not approve of. Barkface tells Talltail about a sign he had about Talltail leaving. Talltail accepts that his destiny is to get revenge on Sparrow, and he tells Heatherstar that he must leave WindClan. Heatherstar, remembering what Moth Flight had told her during her leader ceremony, approves. :Talltail starts his journey by heading in the direction he saw the rogues leave. Eventually, he runs into a dog. He escapes only to see a ginger tom being attacked by another dog. He saves the tom. who introduces himself as Jake and explains his quest. Talltail finds a dead rat and eats it, only to collapse from stomach pains. Jake tells him that the rat was poisoned before he loses consciousness. he wakes up in a cat carrier in Jake's home. Jake explains that he was able to get his Twoleg to take Talltail to the Cutter and get him healed. Jake explains the life of a kittypet which confuses Talltail. Talltail is let out of the cat carrier, but has no way of escaping from Jake's house. Jake promise to help him if Talltail takes him along on his journey. Talltail agrees. Jake tells him that all he has to do is act friendly with the Twoleg. Talltail tries this, and the Twoleg lets him out. Jake takes Talltail to see Jay, who he believes can help them. Jay is having trouble eating, so Jake helps her. In return, she gives them the information they need. :Talltail and Jake eventually find the rogues, who allow them into their group. Talltail almost falls off a cliff, and he realizes that is how he can kill Sparrow. Jake tells him not to do it, but Talltail ignores him. Talltail invites Sparrow to hunt with him, and they head to the cliff. There, Talltail attacks Sparrow, declaring that he will punish him for what he did. Sparrow reveals the truth: that Sandgorse held the tunnel back so he could escape. Talltail is reluctant, but he lets Sparrow live. Sparrow then slips off the cliff and onto the Thunderpath below. Talltail saves him, and they head back to the rogue camp together. Jake tells Talltail that he made the right choice. They prepare to depart, and the rogues tell them that they won't be returning to WindClan again. :Jake and Talltail return to the Clans and say their tearful goodbyes. Talltail heads to WindClan's camp. Along the way, he sees two of Palebird's kits being attacked by a hawk. He kills the hawk and saves them. Heatherstar accepts him into the Clan again, though oddly some of his Clanmates are reluctant to welcome him back, and reveals to him how she knew he had to leave. As the cold weather sets in, Hopkit gets an infection in his already twisted paw. Barkface knows that sweet-sedge will help him, but it only grows on RiverClan territory. They visit Brambleberry, and, because of Talltail's earlier act of kindness to RiverClan, are gifted with the herb. Hopkit is able to recover, but loses the use of his paw. Afterwards, ShadowClan launches another attack on the moor. Shrewclaw attacks Cedarstar, but is killed. With his dying breath, he tells Talltail to avenge his mother for him. Later, when Hopkit and his littermates become apprentices, Talltail asks to mentor Hopkit. Heatherstar agrees, and she gives the kit the name Deadpaw. Many cats disagree, but Deadpaw promises to be the best warrior he can. :Time passes, and Talltail becomes deputy. Heatherstar dies of sickness, and Talltail goes to receive his nine lives. Sandgorse gives him his ninth life, a life for forgiveness. Sandgorse goes on to say that Sparrow's explanation of his death was true, and that Tallstar will one day meet Jake's son, and must guide him if the Clans are to survive. :The manga takes place during Starlight, after the Clans arrive at the lake. Tallstar reflects on his life, and sees two possible futures: one where Onewhisker becomes leader and makes peace, and one where his deputy, Mudclaw, becomes leader and wages war. Tallstar appoints Onewhisker his deputy, and dies content. He meets Jake's spirit, who tells him that they can be together one last time, as he will guide Tallstar to StarClan. Trivia Interesting facts *Kate has said that the book could have possibly been released in October of 2013.Revealed on Kate's Twitter However, this conflicts with the information on HarperCollins Catalogs, which places the release date in July of 2013.Revealed on HarperCollins Catalogs Mistakes :A compiled list of the errors present in Tallstar's Revenge can be found here. Publication history *''Tallstar's Revenge'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 2 July 2013Revealed on HarperCollins' website. *''Tallstar's Revenge'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 2 July 2013Revealed on HarperCollins' website. *''高星的复仇'' (CN), 未来出版社 (paperback), 1 January 2015Revealed on amazon.cn *''高星的復仇'' (ZH), Morningstar (paperback), 15 March 2015Revealed on Morningstar Catalog *''Riesensterns Rache'' (DE), Beltz (hardcover), 10 October 2016, translated by Friederike LevinRevealed on amazon.de *''Pitkätähden kosto'' (FI), Art House (hardcover), 15 November 2017, translated by Nana SironenRevealed on risingshadow.fi See also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside * References and citations de:Riesensterns Rache/Allgemein Category:Book article pages